Toothpaste
by kyosgirl411
Summary: Kyo can't figure out why Tohru won't let him kiss her. Kyoru! Oneshot Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket!


Kyo and Tohru made their way to a stared in awe and wonder at the exquisite sight before them. The sun set gently over the purple mountains, casting colorful shadows that danced on the trees. Together they lay in the soft grass of the meadow, gazing at each other lovingly. Kyo had a goal, bringing her out here like this, he hadn't kissed her all day, and she never allowed the moment. Kyo's insides burned with longing. In short; he **needed** to kiss her.

"I love you," Tohru whispered, curling at Kyo's side. Since the curse had broken, Kyo and Tohru had been going steady. Dillusioned as he thought she was, he was so happy that she had confessed her love to him. Kyo rolled onto his side to face her.

"I love you too."He put his hands on her hips and pulled her as close as possible. Tohru leaned her face up, so they were only inches apart, so Kyo could almost taste her sweet breath. He bent forward as if to kiss her, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, lunging herself on him.

"It feels so good to hug you. Do you know how long I wished to do this?" she couldn't see his scowl as he hugged back.

"Yeah, it feels so good to have you in my arms. All I want in my whole life is to be with you, holding you, keeping you all to myself." He bent forward to kiss her again, though this time she found sudden fascination in a dandelion.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru began, twirling the flower in her fingers.

"Yes?" He asked in response.

"Do you believe if you wish on dandelions your wish will come true?" She always found the strangest questions to ask randomly.

"Only if you make them true. Why, do you have a wish?" he joked.

"My wish is to lay like this as long as I live, with Kyo-kun by my side." Obviously, she hadn't caught the sarcasm in his tone. She blew on the dandelion, seeds scattering, knowing that soon, an abundance of yellow flowers would grow in their place. "What's your wish Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked curiously.

"To do this," Kyo said leaning forward, eyes closed in an attempt to kiss her, but Tohru ducked away swiftly and tugged anxiously on his shirt, dodging his kiss. Kyo gazed at her in confusion. He knew she wasn't _so _dense that she missed that sign. Why did she not want to kiss him? Kyo rolled over, clearly frustrated.

"Sooo," Tohru made a sad attempt to change the subject, "how about this weather, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo gave her a what's-your-problem look. He rolled over and pinned her down. "Have you not noticed that I've spent my entire day trying to kiss you, and all you've done is change the subject?" She cringed, closing her eyes, as if awaiting impact. Kyo realized that he'd made her uncomfortable, but he needed to know why she wouldn't kiss him. "I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk, but why do you not want me to kiss you?"

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru broke into sobs. "It's ju-u-ust we-e ra-an out of to-oothpaste and I didn't brush my teeth!!!" Kyo rolled his eyes and bent his face to meet hers, they were soon lost in an extraordinary passion filled kiss.

"Did it ever dawn on you," Kyo asked when they came up for air, "that since we're out of toothpaste, I didn't brush mine either!" Tohru let out a small gasp and allowed Kyo to shower her in kisses as she lay there in Kyo's arms, detached from Kyo and the rest of the world, a blank expression on her face as she thought about what she should have realized the first time he tried to kiss her. Finally, Tohru tried to pry Kyo off her, which sent her flying onto him.

"I'm sorry, Kyo!!!" she was sitting upright on his stomache, he was filled with surprise and adoration when she bent down and kissed him with all she had in herself.

"You don't need to apologise. It's fine as long as you're kissing me now." Kyo and Tohru were so lost in their blissful moment, they didn't even notice how late it was until Tohru's amber eyes started drooping. Letting out a yawn, she fell asleep suddenly, there, in Kyo's arms. He planted a sweet kiss on her nose before carrying her back to the house and tucking her in next to him in his bed.

The next morning, Kyo awoke with Tohru clinging to his side. Kyo pried her off and staggered to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He approached the cabinet drawers and opened the top one before he hollered, "Tohru!!!"

A smiling face approached the doorway. "Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"Wadya know? We had toothpaste all along!" Kyo smifked and held up a half used tube of toothpaste, exchanging glances with his girlfriend. Together, they burst out laughing.

******************************************************************************************************************

Thank you for reading! I know it's not a good example of my writing abilities but i read a really depressing fan fiction and had to write a fluffy one! If you want a good story, read my other fan fiction 'To Be With You'. It's about Kyo and Tohru. There's no curse and they become best friends. I'm only 13 so please be sensitive!!! But constructive critisism is highly preferable! Don't be afraid to tell me all my grammar mistakes!


End file.
